


Not Alone

by kitty_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie
Summary: Late gaming sessions often lead to emotional heart to heart talks. Just like this time.or Jung Jaehyun misses his boyfriend and plans a virtual date
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	Not Alone

Taeyong finally comes home from another composing session in the studio. His legs are aching, his body feels ten tons heavier and his eyes are almost closing but he is happy. Today, or tonight, was good, he has worked a lot on some songs and has made good progress. He can't wait to tease his tyongfs with small bits of the songs. Can't wait to finally release them and show everyone what he is capable of. 

But even though he's really happy and proud, he's still unbelievably tired when his body finally hits his mattress after changing and doing a small skin care routine. He grabs the closest stuffed animal, a small, grey Totoro that he bought during their last japanese tour, and cuddles it to his chest. The cute stuffed creature is still nothing compared to a living, breathing, warm body that he misses so badly. He misses it so bad but he knows, or rather hopes, his dear boyfriend is already asleep, after all it's a bit after 3am. His sleeping schedule is truly fucked but he couldn't care less because the reason for that, is his passion for making music and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Except for his warm, cuddly, overgrown teddy bear of a boyfriend, at least right now, but he tries not to think too much of him, he doesn't want to fall asleep with sad thoughts. 

While he wiggles around to find a more comfortable position, his arm touches something. Oh right, he remembers that before he went to the studio, he was playing on Animal Crossing New Horizons on his Switch. Maybe he could play a short round and try to catch some tarantulas, if his reactions are still quick enough because these things are really damn fast. So he lazily shoves another pillow behind his upper back, grabs his Switch and turns it on. The battery's still enough for a small round so he immediately enters the game. 

Soft and rather funny music and the sound of the sea crashing into the shore is reaching his ears and he immediately smiles. Some daily chores are being done, like catching a specific amount of animals or planting some flowers, and the music and sounds are slowly but surely lulling Taeyong to sleep, when a small notification pops up. Apparently he isn't the only one who's still awake at this time and in that exact moment, his phone makes a sound. A new notification on Kakao Talk. He unlocks his phone with a smile that gets even bigger when he reads the message.

-Hyung  
-Hyung  
-Taeyongie hyung  
-Taeyongieeeeeeeee :((((((  
-I know you're awake, please answer your lovely boyfriend :((  
-So you can play animal crossing and not answer your tired boyfriend who stayed awake JUST for you? :(((

Taeyong laughs quietly, pauses the game and starts to text back, when another message arrives.

-You know what, i'll just visit your island 

He immediately continues his game and goes to the airport to wait for his boyfriend. After waiting a few minutes, he isn't alone on his island anymore and fondly watches the cute animated character of his younger bandmate running towards him and waving excitedly. Cute. Then, his phone vibrates.

“Hi love”

Taeyong slightly blushes, even after three years of dating, his boyfriend has this effect on him. Curse him.

“Hi Jaehyunnie. Why are you still awake, I've told you not to wait for me if I'm not at the dorm by midnight. I want you to get the sleep that you need.”

Jaehyun chuckles, imagining the pout on his hyung’s lips while complaining about him not caring for his health.

“You know I don't have any schedules until 3pm today so I can sleep the whole morning without having to worry. And I don't need so much sleep, you know that hyung.” “Jaehyunnie” “No, shush, nothing of that anymore and let's get on with what i planned.”

Raising his eyebrows, Taeyong asked “Now I’m curious, what did you plan for this night?”  
“A, drumroll please” Taeyong complies and taps rhythmically on his blanket while Jaehyun keeps talking excitedly “Museums date! I know how much you love museums and since I love them too and we sadly can't exactly go out and do that in real life, i figured we could do it here too!”  
“Jaehyunnie, you're so adorable” Taeyong cooes and agrees instantly while following his boyfriend's character who was already running towards the museum.

“Look, I’ve even got the perfect outfit for our virtual date.” Jaehyun says while his character stops in front of the museum and changes into another outfit. “Tadahhhh.” “A dress.” Taeyong deadpans. “A pink dress, yes.” Jaehyun beams, all traces of sleep gone from his voice. “See, it even has a small purse on the side and i'm wearing a white hat. And you always say how good i look in pink.” Taeyong laughs loudly at that, moving his character so that he goes back to his house. “Then I'll also wear a dress and we'll be the most adorable couple having the most adorable museums date in this game ever!” “I mean, we already are the most adorable couple in the whole world!” Jaehyun replies proudly while giggling at his boyfriends groans.

Taeyong comes out of his house wearing a light blue dress and “A peach hat! Especially for you, my human peach” he proudly announces. “Looks like an ass” his younger boyfriend comments, “Fitting because you don't have one.” “JEONG JAEHYUN!” Taeyong screeches, way too loudly for nearly 4am, while his boyfriend cackles while he announces shamelessly, that he still loves his hyung, even if he is "assless". They keep bickering and giggling on their way back to the museum while the bell chimes, announcing the beginning of another hour and the music changes. 

In the museum, they're greeted by Blathers, the museum curator, who gets ignored by the couple as they immediately go left into the butterfly exhibit and end up in the butterfly room.  
“By the way, you still own me 300k bells, you know that Jaehyunnie?” “Why now hyung?” the other whines cutely, “we are on a date right now, don't bother me with debts that you only pretend to care for. You have enough money.” “As you do too,” Taeyong retorts, “you don't need me to give you bells, you already have enough. And now shut up, i wanna enjoy the atmosphere here.” “Then you shouldn't even have asked for your money.” Jaehyun mumbles but stays quiet while their two characters sit in front of the fountain and watch the many pretty insects flying around them and landing on the flowers. Accompanied by the soothing acoustic music and the sound of the water fountain, everything creates a really soft atmosphere that is calming both of them down.

After talking a bit, they go right into the aquariums and sit down on a bench in the first room while admiring the many fishes and water creatures. “You know, I COULD pay you back, but only later.” The older, who was close to falling asleep, slowly raises his eyebrows in question, forgetting for a moment that the other can't see him. “I thought you didn't want to talk about this anymore Jae? How do you intend to pay your hyung his hard earned money back?”  
“Hmmm, I have a few ideas and all of them include my lips on your lips.” “Oh shut up,” Taeyong groans, “I want bells, not your kisses.” “Why do you have to be so cruel? Rejecting your own boyfriend, this is breaking my heart, how could you be this heartless, huh, Lee Taeyong, i didn’t expect this cruelty from you.” Taeyong sighs at his boyfriend's dramatic whining. “I am really deeply hurt by your cruel actions, I will go now and listen to the new The Weeknd album while I cry my heart out because my bo-” “Oh I swear to god Jaehyun, yes, I’ll accept your kisses, but only if you quit your excessive whining about “me being heartless”, I’m just trying to survive in the harsh, capitalistic world of animal crossing.” Taeyong retorts while Jaehyun giggles, promising him to stop whining but only if he’ll kiss him later. “We already kiss enough, so i don’t see why you’d want more.” The older grumbles, his face heating up when he hears his boyfriend respond. “I could never get enough of your lips Taeyongie hyung and I know for sure that you can’t get enough of mine either.” “You-” Taeyong sighs, “are unbelievable. First you are all whiny because I won’t accept your kisses and now you talk about making out.” “I’m just talking about kissing, not making out, no need to dramatize this.” his boyfriend interrupts him but fondly laughs at his hyung’s sighs.

“But, hyung, you have to agree that The Weeknd’s album is really good. And you could probably cry about relationship issues while listening to it. But I can’t and I’ll never be able to relate to that. You know that.” “I know Jaehyunnie. I love you.” “I love you too.” the younger answers shyly, a bit taken back but nonetheless happy by his hyung’s answer. Taeyong laughs at Jaehyun’s surprised tone. “Why do you sound so surprised? You were all confident a few minutes ago but now that I’ve told you that I love you, which we tell each other every day, you become shy?” “Shut up please, I’m getting shy and I’ve missed you so I’m allowed to be whiny.” The younger wines in response. “We haven't got much time for us in the last few days and weeks so...” “So you’re extra clingy?”

“Yes,” the answer comes after a few seconds, Jaehyun seemingly embarrassed by his actions and words. “Yes, I’m… I… I just really miss you hyung, when we don’t have schedules or aren't practicing, you either have schedules that are related to SuperM or you’re always in the studio, working on your songs or other projects and I really admire you for that, doing so much at once but… I worry about you. No, please don’t interrupt me right now Taeyongie, I know you are taking care of yourself but.” The younger sighs, “I miss taking care of you, miss talking to you about everything and nothing, miss cuddling together, I miss just… being with you.” Jaehyun says, his voice getting smaller and smaller. “Jaehyunnie I-” “I’m sorry if I’m too clingy or too whiny or if I annoy you with this.” “Jaehyun… Love, no, you’re not too clingy or whiny and it’s completely fine you feel this way. Don’t apologize for missing me and having feelings and we’ve already established that we can talk freely about how we feel or everything that bothers us. So please don’t feel bad about it.” 

“Jaehyunnie, are you crying?” “No…?” the younger answered, sniffling a bit. Taeyong laughs softly “Is that also one of the reasons you stayed up waiting for me?” “I just wanted to hear your voice before I fall asleep. Your laughter. God baby I really miss you, I know i’ve said this a lot the past few minutes but i truly do. And I love you. So much.” “I also miss you Jaehyunnie. I love you too and I promise to make some time for us whenever I can. I’ll really try to. And now don’t cry anymore Hyunnie, no need to do that now that I’m here, right?” “Yes.” comes the small answer and Taeyong can hear some rustling in the background and smiles at the mental image of Jaehyun snuggling deeper into his pillows, phone in one hand and the Switch in the other. 

He yawns and laughs softly, “Ahh crying a bit and talking about emotional stuff tired me out but I don’t wanna hang up now.” Hearing his boyfriend’s sleepy voice warms Taeyong’s heart and as he pulls his blanket a bit higher, he quits the game, turns off his Switch and puts it on the shelf right next to him. Then he yawns, stretches and looks at the time. 4:28am. “But it’s really late now Hyunnie, we should sleep now.” Taeyong says and hears Jaehyun hum, a deep sound that warms his heart even more. “You’re right, we should. Especially you, you’ve been in the studio for many hours.”  
“Mhhh,” Taeyong hums and yawns again. “Now… tell me about your day, your voice is making me sleepier and I even saw some comments on Twitter that despite not understanding what you’re saying, some fans fall asleep to your vlives.” 

Jaehyun chuckles and starts talking slowly, as if he's telling a good night story to a small child. And with every word and every sentence that's coming from him, Taeyong is drifting off more and more. ‘Huh,’ he thinks, ‘falling asleep alone isn't so bad anymore. Because I’ll never be completely alone.’ And with his mind completely filled with a voice that's smooth as honey and the thoughts of deep dimples and warm hugs, he drifts off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i've ever wrote and of course it's a jaeyong fluff fic. Special thanks to especially Liv, Gabi, Charlie and Nali who provided me with feedback and helped me! ♡  
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> twitter: @kitty_yongie  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/95-97kr


End file.
